Warriors: A Dragon Rises
by DarkSolstice
Summary: this is a story of my own warriors. With the rise of four powerful Clans in the forest, each Clan with a special ability, there is one leader with a deadly desire to rule the forest. She will stop at nothing to get what she wants.
1. Prologue Chapter 1

** Warriors: A Majestic**

**Beginning**

**By: **

**Marie Barone**

There are legends among us. Some good, some bad. But only if you can tell them apart. These legends have been retold countless times, passed down for generation to generation. Each time the truth has been stretched dramatically. There's one legend that's greater than them all. That is the legend of the Warriors!

***** *** ***

**Prologue**

Long ago, in a forest not yet tame, there lived several groups of cats. They were bound by no laws, and fought constantly for fear that the prey would be no more. The fights grew more ruthless, and many cats were killed, many families scattered. One night, on a full moon, the cats agreed to meet in peace on a little island in the center of the forest. Fighting eventually broke out, and more than half the cats died in the battle. The survivors slept where they were. When they woke, they saw the spirits of their fallen comrades. The survivors huddled together as a large gray she-cat stepped forward.

"Unite or die."

A ragged black tom appeared on her side. "There will be four, strong and powerful groups of cats. You will be divided into clans. Find others like you and divide the forest into four parts, where it meets your needs. On the third moon, you will return here for eight extra lives."

The cats in the center of the island yowled their disapproval. A light brown tom stood and yowled for silence. "This is nonsense! Earth will rule the forest! I can dig deeper holes than all of you!"

"Never!" A pale orange tom hissed. "Sun will rule! My pelt can glow like the sun's reflection off a stream!"

The cats yowled and hissed at each other. A dark tabby she-cat reared up on her hind legs. "Moon will rule! I can adjust my pelt color to blend in, and I can enter dreams of other cats!"

There was a loud snarl, and every cat fell silent. A large black and white she-cat was standing, her long claws unsheathed. When she spoke, her voice was raspy, like rocks washing away down stream. "I have complete control over all wolves around here! Wolf will rule the forest!"

Every cat stood and yowled in defiance, their neck fur standing on end. Fighting was once again about to break out.

"SILENCE!"

The cats huddled together again, and stared at the large gray she-cat with stars in her pelt. "There is enough prey in the forest to support your families and many more. We will lay down a warrior code that every cat must follow. Go now, and find your cats. On the third full moon, return here and we will reward you with eight more lives."

One by one the cats stood and left. They gathered their Warriors, created a camp, and by the time of the third full moon, Wolf, Earth, Moon and Sun were given their nine live and took the name "star". The age of the Warriors has begun.

**Chapter 1**

"We have much to do around here before it becomes a true camp Tidalclaw." A large gray she-cat walked around a large hollow.

Her loyal deputy, Tidalclaw, sat in the clearing with his tail wrapped neatly around his paws. The blue tom nodded and looked around the hollow. He let his gaze drift around the top, where he saw all of Wolfclan's warriors quietly waiting for orders. The stood, shook himself, and walked over to where Wolfstar was sniffing at a small cavern with overhanging lichen.

"That would make a good den for clan leader," Tidalclaw meowed.

"Yes, that's what I thought, too," Wolfstar replied, half to herself.

She straightened and walked off, leaving Tidalclaw to follow. All around the hollow lay branched of thorns. As Tidalclaw pulled the nearest branch away, Wolfstar spotted a crack in the hollow wall. Scenting the air, she took a step in. In the dim light, she could make out several dips in the floor. She walked out a called to Tidalclaw.

"This would make a good nursery don't you think?" Wolfstar asked as Tidalclaw peeked inside.

"That's a good idea! The queens and kits would be perfectly sheltered. Should we see if Berryfur thinks it's suitable?" Tidalclaw meowed.

Wolfstar nodded. "Good idea. Fetch Berryfur, and wait, Crowfoot too. We need to find and elders den and Crowfoot could give his opinion."

Tidalclaw nodded and bounded off.

_'If the nursery will be on the left of my den,'_ Wolfstar thought, _'what would be on the right?'_

She walked off to the right of her den. Sure enough, after pulling away the bramble screen, she saw another crack in the hollow wall. She took a step in. the cavern wasn't as big as the previous one. The dips in the floor were just as deep, but not as wide.

"Elders den," Wolfstar murmured to herself. "Perfect."

Wolfstar backed out of the cavern, and nearly jumped out of her fur when she heard a voice cracked with age. "You called for me Wolfstar?"

Turning, Wolfstar saw the dark gray tabby elder, Crowfoot. "See in here. Would this be a suitable for an elders den.?"

Crowfoot nodded and walked in the cavern. Looking around, Wolfstar spotted Tidalclaw showing Berryfur the other den. She walked over to them. Berryfur walked out of the den with delight in her eyes.

"It's perfect, Wolfstar! This would make a great den for any queen.! Though, sleeping on bare stone would surely hurt," Berryfur exclaimed.

"I agree."

Crowfoot walked up and sat next to Berryfur. Tidalclaw nodded in agreement.

"True." Wolfstar nodded thoughtfully. "Tidalclaw, take some of the warriors and move the thorn brambles to the middle of the clearing. I'll take a patrol and scout the territory."

"Yes, Wolfstar."

Wolfstar called on Icefang, Thunderfur, and Sandstorm for a scouting patrol. Walking out of the camp entrance, the patrol veered left, toward the Earthclan border.

"Luckily for us Wolfclan's territory is encased by running streams," Thunderfur meowed.

"True, but if ever we were to take a raid on a clan for more territory, it would be hard to get across and claim it," Icefang responded.

Before he could reply, Wolfstar silenced them with a flick of her tail. They had arrived at the stream and waited. Wolfstar looked left and right, then turned and headed uphill, the patrol following. They kept going until they saw the mountain on which the stream ran off. Spotting a fairly huge tree, Wolfstar walked up to it and placed a scent marker. She nodded to her cats and continued down hill, glancing back to see Sandstorm brushing every tree and rock they came across. Wolfstar stopped once in a while to place a scent marker on a tree or big rock.

Sensing her patrols weariness, she stopped. "Let's hunt. I'll teach you the basic crouch. You start like this. Keep your weight on your haunches, and move your paws lightly. A mouse can feel your pawsteps before he hears or smells you."

Icefang and Thunderfur perfected the crouch in one try, while Thunderfur remained a bit lopsided.

"You two, try for something in those bushes," Wolfstar meowed after scenting the air. "Thunderfur, try again. Keep your weight perfectly equal. Good."

Each cat had caught their own piece. Once they had finished eating, they continued until the patrol reached the island where gatherings would be held. Skirting the edge, Wolfstar led her patrol toward the Sunclan border. Wolfstar waited as her cats placed markers every so often, up the hill. As they neared the top, placing the last scent marker, Wolfstar suggested they rest.

"Well at least we know where the markers are, now we just have to tell everyone else," Icefang meowed.

Wolfstar nodded. "We should get back to camp. But first, see if you can't find any fresh-kill for the others."

The cats bounded away. Looking up, Wolfstar saw the moon slowly rising. She turned in time to see a mouse rummaging for food. Dropping into the hunters crouch, she pounced, killing the mouse with a swift blow.

"Wolfstar! Wolfstar!" Icefang ran up and dropped her fresh-kill. "Sandstorm found some moss on a giant tree. Would it make a good bedding?"

Wolfstar nodded. "Show me this tree."

Grabbing their fresh-kill, Wolfstar followed Icefang to where the others were waiting. Wolfstar noticed a fairly large pile of fresh-kill. She purred at the thought that the clan would eat well. Glancing up was a large oak covered in moss.

"Take off as much as you can carry and take it back. Tell the clan to save the feathers on the birds too. They could be useful as well."

**********

Nearing the hollow entrance, the returning patrol heard the sound of exciting murmuring. As the cats walked into the hollow, Oceantail, Clan Medicine cat, ran up.

"Bramble screens have been moved to the center of the clearing, Wolfstar," the she-cat panted. "We found more than enough dens, I think too many."

Wolfstar nodded and narrowed her eyes in thought. She padded through the hollow entrance and flicked her tail, indicating for her warriors follow. She skirted the vast pile of vines in the clearing and neatly deposited her kill outside her den. Walking to Oceantail she meowed, " Show me these dens." Oceantail nodded and bounded off to a den next to the soon-to-be nursey.

"There's a running stream and a small pool in here, I think it would make a good Medicine den, Oceantail meowed matter-of-factly. Wolfstar nodded. They walked to another slit in the wall. Wolfstar stepped in.

"Apprentice den," she meowed walking out of the small den. Oceantail nodded. "Rosepaw!"

The pretty red she-cat bounded over. "Yes Wolfstar?"

"This is the apprentice den. See that you remember it." Rosepaw nodded and the leader continued. "Seeing as you're the only apprentice, Firepaw will keep you company, for now."

Rosepaw nodded and ran to fetch some moss for her den. Turning, Wolfstar noticed the medicine cat on the exact opposite of the clearing. She padded over to her.

"Warriors den?"

The leader stepped in. the cavern was larger than the others, and allowed more room to roam. She backed out and meowed agreement. "Now you said there were too many dens. Where."

Oceantail moved to the leaders den, where Wolfstar noticeda small rocky path leading to another ridge in the hollow. Looking around, she noticed two other gaping holes. _'Prisoners?'_ the she-cat thought to herself. She made her way carefully up the slope and noticed a small ride above her den, perfect for sitting when she wanted to address the Clan.

"Wolfstar!" Tidalclaw called from below. "What are we going to do with these bramble screens? We can't leave them in the middle of the clearing forever."

The Clan cats began murmuring ideas. One idea of them all caught the bewildered leaders' ears. _'Put the vines around the top of the hollow? Hmm. That just might work.'_ She walked to the small ridge.

"To all cats who can catch their own prey!" Wolfstar called to her cats, who dropped what they were doing, "Join me here beneath HighRidge for a Clan meeting!" Saying those words, and watching her cats gather below, gave Wolfstar more than a sense of power. No, she felt as if she would always have right of way.

Taking a deep breath she continued. "I have heard a suggestion to put those brambles around the top of the hollow. And that is exactly what we're going to do. And as you can see, near me up here are two other dens. We can either use them as expansions to those dens down there, or. . ."

"They can hold prisoners!"

"Yeah prisoners!"

"We'll be the strongest Clan in the forest in no time!"

Hearing her Clan, hearing what every cat said, it gave Wolfstar an evil vibe. Her eyes narrowed, fur stood on end, and her blood ran cold as ice. She welcomed it all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Padding through the forest, head hanging, Wolfstar began wondering about the warrior code. She had helped develop it, yet she couldn't help but ask why it had to be so generous. If Clan leaders word was the warrior code, why did they need to follow the laws StarClan laid down for them? She stopped and straightened herself.

She turned and began walking back to camp. _'My word is the warrior code, but only to my Clan? Well, that's about to change. WolfClan will rule the whole forest!'_

*******

"You're in charge while I'm gone, Tidalclaw," Wolfstar meowed.

Tidalclaw nodded. "Are you taking any cats?"

"Toadfoot and Rosepaw."

"Good choice. I'll get them ready." Tidalclaw nodded and went looking for warrior and apprentice.

Soon after, Wolfstar spotted the two eating by the fresh-kill pile. She walked over. "I'm traveling to the Moonstream tonight and I'd like you two to come with me."

Toadfoot sat up and nodded. "We'd be honored Wolfstar."

"Come to me when you finish eating and we'll leave then."

They nodded and continued eating. Wolfstar walked over to the Medicine den. The sweet smell of honey drifted out. She found herself in a small cave with a pond and a trickling stream. She looked around and saw two other caves, Oceantail's sleeping cave and a cave for sick cats. Oceantail was giving juniper berries to Rainclaw.

"Eat these. If your bellyache doesn't go away let me know." She turned, and seeing Wolfstar she walked over. "What exactly are you traveling to the Moonstream for?" Oceantail asked, tilting her head.

The black and white leader stared at her reflection in the pool. "I must speak to StarClan. It is a matter that may determine the future of the Clans."

Oceantail nodded in understanding. At the same moment Rosepaw called in to the den. "We're ready Wolfstar."

The leader dipped her head in farewell and backed out of the slit. Nodding to her company, she proceeded to the camp entrance. Padding out of the tunnel, they followed a dirt path towards the EarthClan border. They continued to follow the stream up to the mountain. The ground under paw rose and fell, with loose pebbles here and there. Eventually the cats came to a large opening in the side of the mountain. All was dark inside, and the only thing to be heard was the stream beside them.

Wolfstar turned and meowed, "Follow me and stay close. There are caves that lead off into other parts of the mountain."

She led the way deeper into the mountain. They felt a cool breeze coming from one tunnel racing into another, but they pushed on. Eventually the stream led the cats into a fairly large cave with other running streams.

"Wait here," Wolfstar ordered. She picked her way into the cave, careful not to fall into the dark, swirling water. "It's time." Lapping up a few drops, Wolfstar lay down and waited for sleep to come.

"It's not always going to be this easy to get hold of us Wolfstar."

Opening her eyes, the black and white leader stood and stared around at all the starry cats. One spoke. "Why have you summoned us?"

"Isn't is obvious?" Asked another. "She's questioning the warrior code!"

Wolfstar growled. "I have every reason to!"

A small gray tom walked up. "No! You do not! You may have helped develop the code, but you have no right changing it!"

"And yet the warrior code clearly states Clan leaders word is the warrior code!" Wolfstar shot back.

"We do not need you to recite the code to us Wolfstar!" A black she-cat narrowed her eyes. "We were there when it was laid down. Don't try to change it!"

Wolfstar snarled. "I will not heed your warnings! WolfClan will be the strongest Clan in the forest! We will rule over all!"

The StarClan cats faded away, though their eyes were still gleaming where they stood. Wolfstar saw this as she got up and padded over to Toadfoot and Rosepaw. "Come. We take our leave."

*******

"How did it go Wolfstar?" Tidalclaw meowed after Wolfstar padded through the tunnel.

He had been keeping vigil, waiting for the cats to return. The sun was just rising as he sent Toadfoot and Rosepaw to get some rest. Wolfstar sat next to him. "StarClan knew exactly what was on my mind before the words came out of my mouth."

Tidalclaw nodded in understanding. He tilted his head. "What did you want to ask of them anyway?"

Wolfstar looked up at the sky. "If Clan leaders word is the warrior code, why must we follow the laws StarClan laid down for us."

Tidalclaw narrowed his eyes. "That is a wise theory, and very true. Then again, it would also mean the warrior code for that specific Clan. Unless. . ." His voice trailed off.

The black and white leader knew what he was saying. "Unless there was one leader, one that ruled all Clans." Her eyes gleamed with an evil glow. "I can see it now Tidalclaw. We will have complete control over every cat in every Clan. With the power of the wolves at our side, we will be invincible!"

It didn't surprise her when she heard the whole Clan yowl agreement. Tidalclaw stood and meowed, "And I have the perfect way to begin."

"Oh?"

The deputy bowed his head, every cat repeating the gesture. "We attack SunClan."

*******

Wolfstar sat on HighRidge, listening as Tidalclaw explained his plan.

"We should move our borders further into their territory and leave several warriors to wait for a patrol. By the time they figure out we move the border they'll be too worn out to send another patrol." Wolfstar nodded, so he continued. "If that plays out well we should wait a while before attacking the camp."

Wolfstar nodded again. "Wise plan, Tidalclaw. But you are forgetting how close Sunstar is to Moonstar. They could team up to attack us." She paused, an idea forming in her mind. "We could turn that against them!" We'll team up with Earthstar! Hmph. I'll just make him a deal he can't refuse."

"And that will be?"

"I'll offer Earthstar joint leadership, like being second leader in command. Then, when we get the chance we'll kill the other two leaders.!" Wolfstar rose to her paws and stared deep into the forest.

She heard her deputy chuckle lightly. "What are you going to do with Earthstar then?"

Wolfstar unsheathed her claws and turned to Tidalclaw. "If he can't accept my overall leadership I'll have to kill him as well." She paused, then continued. "The borders must be moved now. Let's go."

*******

"Lightningtail, Owlwing, Stonestream, Toadfoot and Rosepaw. Those I just named will remain here with me. The rest of you return to camp. If a SunClan patrol sends reinforcement we'll lead them back to camp or send for all of you," Wolfstar ordered.

The chosen cats remained with Wolfstar, and positioned themselves in the trees, while the other warriors returned to camp. No more than seconds later the bushes rustled further in SunClan's territory. Every cat tensed, ready to fight. The dark tabby warrior, Tigerpelt, stalked out of the bushes. His claws were unsheathed, fur fluffed out and his eyes were blazing with the sun's fire. He kept walking, not realizing he crossed the new border. Wolfstar sprung out at him before he reached the stream.

"Going somewhere Tigerpelt?" Wolfstar growled.

The dark tabby stopped and clawed at the ground. His fur lay flat and he sheathed his claws. "Wolfstar. I come to ask to join your Clan."

"Why."

Tigerpelt snarled and clawed at the dirt. "Sunstar banished me. Those with dark pelts are not allowed in SunClan. He says only bright pelts should be allowed to glow, yet mine does as well." As if on cue, his pelt lit up dimly.

The tabby looked around, finally realizing the borders were moved. He waited as Wolfstar pondered over her thoughts. Finally, she nodded. "Very well. If you have something against your Clan now,stay here. If not, return to our camp."

Tigerpelt opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say a word the undergrowth started rustling. He turned to Wolfstar. "A SunClan patrol is coming. What are you planning to do?"

Wolfstar pointed with her tail to the lowest tree branches around them. "My warriors have moved the border to provoke a war. Our goal is to rule the forest, starting by taking over SunClan. If you are to join WolfClan, prove yourself by baiting the trap."

Tigerpelt nodded and took Wolfstar's spot as the she-cat climbed the closest tree. The bushes parted a moment later to reveal four cats. Three warriors and an apprentice, Wolfstar guessed.

"Tigerpelt!" A blue she-cat walked up to Tigerpelt. "What do you think you're doing here? Sunstar banished you!"

Tigerpelt narrowed his eyes. "Hawkwing, Birdflight, Voleclaw, Rainpaw. If you must know. . ." Every WolfClan warrior held their breath. "I'm here on business."

The warrior called Voleclaw sneered at him. "Business!? And what could be so important that you're here on _business!_ And who for!?"

Tigerpelt's eyes drifted casually to the trees. The patrol followed his gaze, but they never noticed the cats waiting among the branches.

Hawkwing opened her mouth to speak, but at the same time Wolfstar let out a loud yowl. She launched herself out of the tree and landed a tail-length behind the patrol. A heartbeat later the WolfClan warriors landed beside their leader. Hawkwing gasped in surprise as Wolfstar lunged forward and pinned her down.

She leaned and whisper in the blue she-cat's ear, "Take a good sniff, Hawkwing. You crossed our border." She chuckled lightly. "Tell your leader we're taking over your territory, bit, by bit."

She let the blue warrior go, and left a long gash down her back. Hawkwing yowled in terror, eyes glazed with pain. The area was suddenly alive with screeching as the SunClan warriors attacked. They were badly outnumbered, and were left with terrible wounds. Just as she was limping away, Wolfstar pounced on the small apprentice.

"Rainpaw!" Voleclaw meowed. "No! Let her go!" Before he could move, Tigerpelt pounced on him to hold him still.

Head held high, Wolfstar hissed, "To prove we are not joking, this is what will happen to those that oppose us!" She raised her paw, claws unsheathed, and struck hard on Rainpaw's back. Hearing a snap she dragged her claws down to the apprentice's neck. The apprentice gave one last attempt to push Wolfstar off, but lay gasping for breath, before she finally lay still. Wolfstar reared her head back and yowled, "Long live WolfClan!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I am here on business, Earthstar. I have a proposition for you."

Earthstar sat patiently, listening as Wolfstar explained her plan. Their deputies waited patiently next to them in the dim light of Earthstar's den. "Sunstar is weak on his own, but he might try to make an alliance with Moonstar. We can be joint leader's, or-"

"Or we can take you down as well," Tidalclaw finished. "Your choice."

There was a long silence before Mintfur burst out loud with laughter. Earthstar glared at her. "Please excuse us, Wolfstar. Allow us to talk."

Wolfstar nodded and led Tidalclaw out of the den. She continued out of the camp until they were a considerable distance. "I think that went well," Tidalclaw meowed, giving his shoulder a few licks.

She nodded. "From the gleam in his eyes, I can tell Earthstar will join us." She smiled evilly.

"Good," a deep voice came up from behind the cats. They turned to see Fangs. "We are behind you every step of the way, Wolfstar." Fangs dipped his head, licking his nose.

Fangs turned his head towards the EarthClan camp. Wolfstar jumped on his back, planting her forepaws on the wolf's head. Perking her ears, she was able to hear a faint call. Jumping down off Fangs' back, she spotted Earthstar and Mintfur walking up. They approached cautiously, eyeing Fangs with distrust.

Earthstar bowed his head. "We accept your proposition, Wolfstar. I have told my Clan about the alliances that will take part in the forest, and they agreed with me as well."

Tidalclaw purred in amusement. "Good." He paused. "We'll need a new name to signify the joint Clans."

Fangs sneezed. "How 'bout DragonClan?"

"DragonClan. . ." Wolfstar whispered. "Yes, it suits us. From this moment on, our joint Clan shall be called DragonClan! Let it be said, let it be heard, let it strike fear into the hearts of our enemies!"

"Long live DragonClan!"

* * *

"Allying ourselves with EarthClan, we are known as DragonClan." Wolfstar's voice rang out in the clearing below HighRidge. "That is why I'm assigning some Warriors to the EarthClan camp."

"We'll learn their secrets!"

"Indeed," Wolfstar meowed bitterly. "Furthermore, Earthstar and I are devising a plan on how and when to attack the remaining Clans."

Earthstar stepped forward. "Shouldn't we first bring this up at the gathering tonight? If they refuse we then we can always attack them later."

Wolfstar nodded. "Good idea. But before you prepare to leave, Lightningtail, Sandstorm, and Owlwing will go with you. Your choice if you want to leave you own."

The brown tom narrowed his eyes in thought. "Very well. I'll send three warriors to you. After the gathering, stay behind and we'll devise a plan of attack."

Jumping down for HighRidge, Earthstar led his deputy through the thorn tunnel, the three

WolfClan warriors following. Wolfstar followed their tails until the last one had left the camp. "Tidalclaw! Send out a hunting patrol. Toadfoot, Stonestream. Go wait at the EarthClan border for the EarthClan warriors."

"Yes, Wolfstar," Toadfoot meowed. He and Stonestream left camp at the same time as the hunting patrol. Wolfstar jumped down for HighRidge to see Tidalclaw and Oceantail walk up.

"I must go out for herbs, Wolfstar. If there is to be a war we need to be prepared," Oceantail meowed.

Tidalclaw nodded. "I'm going with her, but we'll check the borders too."

Seeing the two leave, she began wandering around the camp. Checking in every den, only Berryfur, Crowfoot, Rosepaw and Firepaw remained. The medicine cat apprentice walked out of the medicine den with watermint in his jaws, heading to the elders den. Rosepaw was snoozing in the shade of HalfRock. The she-cat ran over when Wolfstar called for a bit of practice.

"Attack me," Wolfstar ordered. "Pretend I'm an intruder who just raced into camp."

Before she had time to finish speaking Rosepaw jumped on her. Wolfstar dropped and rolled, but Rosepaw had already jumped off and was trying to confuse her leader by batting at her legs then nipping at her tail. Wolfstar jumped high over the apprentice, landing just behind her. Before she had time to turn around the black and white leader had the apprentice pinned down. Rosepaw tried frantically to push the bigger cat off, but failed. Another thought came to her mind and she let herself go limp. Thinking she won Wolfstar let out a hearty laugh and loosened her hold on the red apprentice. Rosepaw pushed up explosively, knocking Wolfstar on her back, grunting her surprise. There was a gleam of satisfaction in Rosepaw's eyes as she stood over her leader. It soon turned to panic when the larger she-cat wouldn't get up.

"W-Wolfstar?" Rosepaw meowed, somewhat panic-stricken.

Out of nowhere Wolfstar reached up and locked her paws on Rosepaw's shoulders. Straightening herself, she scrabbled at the apprentices underbelly with her hind paws, claws sheathed. Caught off guard, the apprentice howled and reared up on her hind legs, loosing Wolfstar's grip. Before she had the chance to bring her weight down on Wolfstar, the she-cat rolled and jumped to her paws. She barreled into Rosepaw just as the apprentice fell back on all four paws. They wrestled until Wolfstar, being the larger cat, was able to have Rosepaw pinned down on her side.

"That was good," Wolfstar panted. "I'll have a word with your mentor later."

Still worn from practice the apprentice stopped licking her ruffled fur and said, "Thanks Wolfstar."

"Good show! Good show!"

They turned to see Stormcloud, Snowfall, Skygazer and Firepaw watching them. The medicine cat apprentice looked most intrigued. In the same instant the hunting party came through the tunnel with enough fresh-kill for everyone. Looking up Wolfstar saw the sun beginning to set.

"Let us eat," Wolfstar said as Oceantail, Tidalclaw, Toadfoot and Stonestream walked into camp carrying herbs. "Then we'll meet up with Earthstar. You three." Wolfstar called to the EarthClan warriors. "You're to stay in WolfClan until further notice."

They nodded. As each cat ate their share Wolfstar went over the plan. "At the gathering you are not to go near the other Clans. If Sunstar brings up the border change, leave it be. We don't want to start a fight just yet. In case they start something I'll have Fangs wait at the edge of the clearing." She turned her head to the bramble thorns around the top of the hollow and flicked her ears. Sure enough, Fangs jumped over the brambles, onto HighRidge, then to sit next to Wolfstar. Gazing at the sky, the moon had nearly risen as Tidalclaw gathered the warriors for the gathering.

Wolfstar narrowed her eyes. "Let's go start some trouble."

Fangs left the way he got in the hollow. After he disappeared from sight the cats moved out of camp and advanced towards the EarthClan border.

Nearing the stream they saw Earthstar and his warriors waiting.

"Ready?"

"I was born ready," Wolfstar smirked. Staying on their own side of the stream the two clans made their way to the island. Pausing at the edge of the island, Wolfstar turned to Earthstar. "We don't want to start a fight just yet. We need to let them know we're taking over, and if they don't like it we'll kill them. Fangs! You wait here."

Scenting the air, Wolfstar led the clans into the clearing. Moonstar and Sunstar were already sitting among the branches of their trees. The area was alive with cats from those clans sharing tongues, and talking to their leaders from where they sat. There were four large trees in front of each territory. The branches had different heights, Sunstar's being closer to the ground and Wolfstar's being higher up.

Moonstar called out from her tree. "Come on you two! Hurry so we can begin this gathering."

Wolfstar flattened her ears but climbed her clans' tree anyway. "Who'd like to begin?" Moonstar asked, glancing at each leader in turn.

"I will." Sunstar hissed and flattened his ears. "Just the other day, WolfClan warriors had the nerve to move the borders further into my territory and then attack one of my border patrols, killing an apprentice!"

Moonstar gasped in horror. "What do you have to say for yourself Wolfstar!?"

The clearing was alive with murmurings of suspicion and surprise. To Moonstar's horror Wolfstar was exceptionally calm, a twisted look on her face. A shiver ran down her spine.

Wolfstar rolled her eyes, then tiptoed to the end of her branch and called out, "To both MoonClan and SunClan warriors! Great change is coming to the forest! We must-"

"What kind of change?" Sunstar interrupted.

Wolfstar let out a yowl of rage. "Don't interrupt me!" Sunstar flattened his ears. Wolfstar went on. "I have banded together the power of the wolves and the power of the earth to create DragonClan!"

Gasps of shock came from below.

"You two can either join DragonClan, with joint leadership like me," Earthstar explained, "or perish alongside those that oppose us."

"Your choice. Either way, I will rule the forest." Wolfstar laughed maniacally and jumped down from the tree and led WolfClan and EarthClan out of the clearing.

Before anyone could say a word, Fangs jumped into the clearing bearing his large canines. "All those that oppose Wolfstar will answer to me."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"The kits! The kits! Protect the kits!"

"WolfClan warriors are attacking the camp!"

"My kits! They stole my kits!"

Tidalclaw burst into the SunClan clearing, a small kit in his jaws. Toadfoot and Stonestream were behind him, each carrying another kit. "Join us or die, SunClan!" Wolfstar let out a caterwaul before racing back to her own camp.

* * *

Walking around camp, Tidalclaw at her side, Wolfstar took a quick look in the nursery. Berryfur had agreed to care for the SunClan kits. Sunstar wouldn't give up the kits without a fight, but the more the better.

Wolfstar had ordered Earthstar to move his border with MoonClan as well, and just as well, the two Clans had fought over the border change. When the time came, they stole MoonClan's kits. Wolfstar had no doubts that the two Clans would band together to retrieve their lost "warriors", and throw the forest into war. Each kit that was stolen, three from SunClan, four from MoonClan, had been fed poppy seeds so they could sleep and forget everything the learned from their original Clans. This made Wolfstar wonder what they _had _learned, as she gazed at them with wonder in her eyes.

Berryfur's kits were old enough to be apprentices; they were watching their mother care for the new kits. "Petalkit, Snowkit, Jaykit. Come, you are old enough to become apprentices. We'll start the ceremony right away." She waited till all were outside before making her way to HighRidge.

"These three young cats are ready to become apprentices. Tidalclaw, you will be mentor to Petalpaw."

Tidalclaw walked up to his new apprentice and touched noses, smiling at the gleam of excitement in her eyes.

Once out of the way Wolfstar went on. "Stonestream, you will be mentor to Snowpaw."

Stonestream touched noses with Snowpaw and moved next to Tidalclaw and Snowpaw.

"And Thunderfur will be mentor to Jaypaw."

Hesitating at first, Thunderfur padded across the clearing and looked up at his leader. She nodded in turn. The two cats touched noses shyly and waited.

"Firepaw, since we have new apprentices you can move back to the medicine den." Firepaw nodded. "Furthermore-"

A loud caterwaul cut Wolfstar's sentence.

"Fangs!" The large wolf jumped into the clearing at the call, growling.

A horrid scent filled the air, smelling of blood, and. . . _fear? _Moonstar, Sunstar and several other warriors burst into the clearing. Most froze at the sight of Fangs, but the rest launched themselves into immediate battle.

"Drive them out! Kill them if you must! Fangs, guard the nursery!" Wolfstar screeched above the noise of the angry cats.

Fur began flying, blood was seeping into the grass. Several cats got to close to the nursery, and with much pleasure the giant wolf snapped their necks. One by one the rest of the offending warriors were driven out, and all that was left was several dead MoonClan and SunClan warriors.

"You will never take over, DragonClan!" Sunstar snarled, before turning and racing after his comrades, tail between his legs.

"Alas, PhoenixClan has arisen! We will win this war!" Moonstar hissed, following Sunstar.

Wolfstar let her fur lay flat again, sheathed her claws and looked around to assess the damage. "Anyone hurt?"

"Nope."

"I'm fine."

"Not a scratch on anyone."

"We haven't lost any warriors have we?" Tidalclaw called out from the nursery.

"No, but they sure did!" Rosepaw couldn't help but laugh at the cats that never left the hollow alive.

Among the cats dead, Wolfstar sniffed out Spottedtooth, Adderpaw, and Hawkwing of SunClan. From MoonClan she found Silverclaw, Longleg, and the MoonClan deputy Rowantooth.

The she-cat looked around. Everyone in the clearing was watching her intently, waiting for orders. "Icefang, Thunderfur, Tidalclaw. Take these cats back to their Clans. Fangs help them."

The giant wolf grabbed the MoonClan cats by their scruffs and jumped out of the hollow. The others grabbed the SunClan cats and padded out of the tunnel.

As soon as the patrol was out of earshot Rosepaw dared to say, "What in StarClan is a PhoenixClan?"

Nobody seemed to hear her. Wolfstar was still staring at the thorn tunnel. Finally she responded in a somewhat agitated voice, "MoonClan and SunClan have joined forces."

Straightening herself, she followed the path out of camp down to the EarthClan border. Jumping the stream she raced into the EarthClan camp. Earthstar met her halfway through the clearing, dipping his head in respect.

The look of surprise on his face turned to amusement as his superior mentioned the attack. He chuckled lightly. "No need to worry Wolf Rider. The kits are safe not far below us. Listen, this plan of yours, when do you expect it to take place?" He pawed at the ground, loosing the dirt.

The larger leader grunted. "When they attacked, they left behind six dead warriors. We haven't lost six, we swapped six. If that could happen, meaning a war provoked by lost kits and dead warriors, just think of what would happen if there were extra cats in the forest! Or at least take their warriors hostage!"

Clearly Earthstar didn't understand. He opened his mouth to speak when a tail brushed his muzzle. Rolling her eyes, Wolfstar began the journey into explaining her plan. "Okay, here's one option. Take their warriors hostage. The extra dens in my camp could hold them; StarClan knows why they are there."

"And the other?" The dark look in the toms' eyes made Wolfstar smile.

"There's a rogue on my territory that goes by the name of Shade. He's made many an attempt to take control of my Clan. He claims he knows of a stronger 'Clan' in TwolegPlace. If I ask him to take me to this 'Clan' I can get their support in taking over that forest!" She lashed her tail.

Earthstar nodded thoughtfully. "And what if this Shade asks for something in return?"

"Then I'll kill him."

"Right then," he growled standing. "Lead the way Wolf Rider, I'm going with you. Mintfur you're in charge until my return."

They turned and backed out of the camp. On the trek towards the stream they ran into Fangs and Tidalclaw. Explaining what was about to go down Fangs thought it best to accompany them. Nodding, Wolfstar led the way deeper into her territory in search of Shade. The dark tabby was spotted easily, sitting in a small sunlight clearing. Before his attempt to run Fangs had him pinned down in a heartbeat.

"Let me go!" Shade yowled. "Get off me you filthy mountain beast!"

"Quiet demon! Or this will be your last breath," Fangs barked.

Shade went limp. It was enough to stare a wolf in the eyes, but aggravate him enough and he'll have your head for lunch. He knew this well enough. Wolfstar leaned close to him and whispered' "If you don't want to become prey you'll take us to this 'Clan' I hear so much about."

Giving one last feeble attempt to push his predecessor off Shade heaved a heavy sigh of defeat. "Fine. I'll take you to BloodClan, but get him off me first!"

Wolfstar flicked her ear and the large wolf let go. Shade stood and shook the dead leaves from his pelt. "Follow me. But be warned: their leader is a savage. They all wear collars studded with teeth, with dog teeth attached on their claws. The leader will kill any cat that dares to anger him." He turned and began padding towards the MoonClan border.

The two leaders kept pace with each other, Fangs slightly behind, and Shade leading. Earthstar leaned in to whisper to Wolfstar, "How does he know so much about this Clan unless he came from it?"

They paused to leap over the MoonClan stream. Before she was able to say a word, Shade cut in, "I have indeed come from BloodClan. I tried to overthrow Serius, the leader, because he was becoming such a nuisance to every cat. I gathered my own force and attacked the heart of the Clan, but he launched a counterattack and killed my team."

Fangs yawned. "Doesn't sound like a real clan."

Shade shook his head. They were at the edge of the forest looking into TwolegPlace. He didn't give a moment notice before the dark tabby bolted into the area and across the thunderpath. Their eyes widened as the monsters roared by, but Shade was waiting on the other side for them. He flicked his tail to indicate it was safe to cross. Within three blinks of an eye they all sat panting next to Shade. Thankfully they were under the cover of darkness in a back alley; twolegs would shout and holler if they saw Fangs. Wolfstar sat to groom her shoulder, watching Shade out of the corner of her eye. He had an impatient look in his eyes. Getting up only when she was ready, the black and white she-cat stalked over to Shade.

"Well? Get on with it then!" she hissed.

Shade turned and walked into the shadows, not caring to see if the others were following. They continued on in silence, and once every few paw steps saw eyes glaring at them. Once out of the dark and into a beam of light, Shade stepped forward. Fangs started to growl.

Shade ignored him and yowled, "Serius! Come out if you're here!"

At first there was no answer. The cats of BloodClan began to close in around them, finally showing themselves. Some were skinny enough to see their bones, and others were fat enough to be house cats. As Shade had described, all wore collars studded with teeth: cat teeth, and dog teeth. Not all had dog teeth attached to their claws. Wolfstar avoided eye contact, and kept her ears flattened and claws unsheathed, staring at the wire fence in front of them. Once or twice she glanced at them, sizing them up. These cats will do.

"Why have you returned Shade? Come to make another weak attempt to overthrow me?"

A skinny dark tortoise-shell tom seemed to float out of the shadows. Beside him was a large gray tabby. The tabby spoke first. "A wolf? And two house cats?" His head snapped back as he tried to control his laughter. "What a weak excuse for an attack patrol!"

"Quiet Worm!" the tortoise-shell snapped. "Why have you come?"

Wolfstar stepped forward. "Greetings Serius. My name is Wolfstar. Mind you, we are not house cats; we are pure blooded forest cats. I have a proposition for you."

Worm let out another amused bark of laughter, while Serius merely narrowed his eyes. "Oh? Like what?"

"In return for your help with taking over the forest, I'll give you hunting rights a portion of it. Now know this, each cat has their own unique ability. We are all dangerous in our own way. You might just lose all your cats." There was a threatening look in her eyes. "Come," she growled, turning to leave.

Earthstar lingered a moment longer. "With or without your help we shall succeed. And if you choose not to help us it will result in your Clans' downfall. When we win this war, we're coming back for you."

Serius narrowed his eyes, apparently not used to being threatened. Earthstar began to follow Fangs, but when he looked over his shoulder Serius and Worm had already disappeared. Flattening his ears in hatred, the lithe brown tom stalked past the remaining BloodClan cats, eager to hear Wolfstar's next plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Higher. No, put it around the top. We must secure all exits." Wolfstar sighed in frustration when the bramble screen fell from the top of the hollow to land at her paws. "Fangs, help them!" She waited until the large wolf jumped up next to her warriors and walked away.

She began pacing around the hollow. She sat in front of her den, ear twitching impatiently. "Well?" she hissed to Oceantail.

"Not long now, Wolfstar. Please be patient. We're all not as enthusiastic as you," Oceantail responded around the herbs in her mouth, and walked off.

Rolling her eyes she followed the medicine cat to her den, where Firepaw was mixing herbs.

He looked up from squashing berries into brown leaves. "I'd say it needs more juniper, and another lavender leaf."

Oceantail nodded. "You know where they are. Take somebody with you."

Firepaw nodded and walked out of the den. Once he was out of earshot the two she-cats sat and talked in low voices.

"We've done a lot of experimenting with the herbs in the forest, and some Moon brought done from the mountain," Oceantail explained.

"And the results?"

Oceantail gazed at her reflection in the pool beside her. "We've invented a few new poultices that could be useful. One to heal all wounds in an instant. That one requires many, many, herbs. One can give amazing bursts of energy, and one to give amazing strength. Strength to knock out an enemy with even the slightest of taps."

They broke out in laughter. Wolfstar nodded in satisfaction. "Well well! I'm impressed with the progress! Keep up the good work!" She squeezed out of the den in time to see Firepaw entering the hollow with his herbs.

She gazed around the hollow. Warriors and apprentices were play-fighting outside the dens. She saw Rosepaw and her mentor scuffling outside the Warriors den. She called them over. "We shall begin." She jumped up on HighRidge. "To all cats who can catch their own prey, join me here beneath HighRidge for a Clan meeting!" She watched as her warriors made their way beneath her. "Tonight we shall honor two new warriors! Tigerpelt, do you promise to uphold the warrior code as we know it, to serve under my rule and give your life for this clan?"

He looked up at her. "I do, Wolfstar."

"Then welcome to the Clan, Tigerpelt."

"Tigerpelt! Tigerpelt! Tigerpelt!" He bowed his head as the Clan chanted out his name.

Wolfstar waved her tail for silence. "And now for another warrior ceremony." She jumped down onto the grass. "Rosepaw, step forward."

The red she-cat did as she was told, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Rosepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code as we know it, to serve under my rule and give your life for this clan?"

"I do, Wolfstar," she said confidently, imitating Tigerpelt's exact words.

Wolfstar looked up. "Then from this moment on, you shall be known as Roseblood." She laid her head on the she-cats head. Roseblood licked her leaders shoulder in respect, and bowed her head in embarrassment as the clan chanted her new name.

"Roseblood! Roseblood! Roseblood!"

"Before we eat," Wolfstar said, raising her tail for silence, "there is something that must be said." She jumped back up on HighRidge. "The time has arrived where we must make our move. In three days we attack PhoenixClan and take over their territories."

The cats below all nodded in agreement and began whispering amongst themselves.

"But until then, there is something we must all do." She looked around. "Tomorrow we all travel to the Moonstream."

"Why would we do that?" Icefang called out. "I thought we had turned our backs on StarClan?"

Wolfstar nodded. "We have. But that is not the reason we're going." She closed her eyes. Upon opening them again she stood and looked down, lashing her tail. "The water of the Moonstream is mythical. Drinking it can give us visions of what the future of the forest will be." Her eyes were glazed over evilly.

Tidalclaw jumped up beside her. "Imagine it now, WolfClan." He raised his head to the setting sun. "Imagine, with the power of the wolves at our side, and the earth diggers following our every order, we'll be invincible!"

The two laughed maniacally as the cats below broke out in a chorus of yowls.

* * *

'_My plan has gone well,' _Wolfstar thought to herself in content. _'Soon the whole forest will be under my control, and I'll take down the cats in TwolegPlace as well!'_

She looked around the small clearing from where she stood. After announcing to the remaining two clans that she was taking over, it made the Gathering Island seem even smaller than usual. She turned to look at her followers: Earthstar, Icefang, Tidalclaw, and Fangs' second wolf in charge Moon. Since he was deep within the mountains he had sent his 'Deputy' in his place to help out with the final arrangements.

Wolfstar straightened herself and jumped up into the tree where she stood before the last gathering. "Right then," she began, "gather here."

The cats and Moon settled themselves comfortably below her and awaited further instruction.

"We have two days to prepare for this war," Wolfstar said in her superior tone. "The kits we stole from PhoenixClan are ready to be apprenticed and trained to kill. You are not to mention anything about their origins, now and not even on their death bed."

They all murmured agreement.

"Wolfstar," Icefang began hesitantly. "There is something I'd like to say."

Wolfstar nodded. "Of course. Go on."

The red she-cat closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She opened them and said, "I had an exquisite vision of the forest, during our time at the Moonstream."

Wolfstar looked intrigued. "Do tell."

Icefang huffed. "I was looking out over the forest, like a bird swooping down for its prey. I saw you, and Earthstar, looking out over the Gathering Island at the cats below, giving orders so assertively." She stood and walked over to the stream. She lapped up a few drops and continued. "Moonstar and Sunstar stood here, in the middle of the clearing, huddled together, eyes glistening in fear. The mountain wolves, Fangs and Moon, stood at the edge of the clearing. And then the two of you jumped down from those trees, and killed the two insignificant leaders where they stood." She dropped into the hunters crouch, tail twitching excitedly.

Earthstar looked up at his superior. "Kill the other two leaders? That's not a bad idea Wolf Rider."

She nodded. "Indeed it isn't, indeed it isn't." She was quiet for a moment, and then jumped down onto the grass beside him. "Come. We must prepare ourselves for this war."

"Remember the name," Moon stated. "The Dragon vs. Phoenix War shall live on throughout history!"

* * *

**sorry for the long gap in updates. please review**


	6. Chapter 6

**i really lack motivation in this story**

* * *

"This war... we have one more day to prepare for it." Wolfstar sat on the HighRidge looking down at the cats of DragonClan that were currently present.

They nodded in agreement.

"But onto something else of important business." She shifted into a more comfortable posititon. "I have found a lone kit wandering around the Gathering Island. She appears to be no older than six moons, and I have decided to take her in."

"Take her in?" Toadfoot questioned. "But she's a rogue! Why would we do that?"

"Because with this war being closer than a whisker away we need all the help we can get to take down PhoenixClan," Icefang answered.

Toadfoot looked briefly down at his paws, then nodded to Wolfstar.

"Because she is a rogue," Wolfstar continued, "I will take her on as my own apprentice. Warriors of the forest, welcome Jaggedpaw, our newest addition to DragonClan."

The clans' eyes turned towards the hollow entrance. The thorns rustled as a small tortoise-shell she-cat padded through with her head held high staring straight at the clan leader. Her eyes darted back and forth at the warriors she passed who dipped their heads in respect.

She stopped in front of the rocky ledge and looked up at her new leader. "Thank you Wolfstar. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have survived leaf-bare." She bowed her head.

Wolfstar jumped down from the HighRidge and laid her tail on her apprentice's shoulder. "You're quite welcome little one. I shall expect only the best from you."

"Of course Wolfstar," the she-cat said.

Wolfstar looked around at Oceantail. "Have you finished?"

The medicine cat nodded. "We're all set."

"Good. In the meantime we shall all practice our battle training. Come Jaggedpaw, we'll train you first. Medicine cats too."

Wolfstar padded across the clearing towards the tunnel, the clan following at her heels.

* * *

The forest was quiet. The birds weren't singing their cheerful tunes, the squirrels weren't chasing; it seemed as if the entire forest had prepared itself for the upcoming war. That seemed the only appropriate explanation.

But the clans weren't the only cats in the forest.

Another large band of cats were making their way through the forest: the rogues from TwolegPlace. Their leader, Serius, had accepted Wolfstars proposal to help take over the forest in exchange for hunting rights.

This was the day, the day that four would become one, with one leader to rule it all.

Wolfstar sat waiting in her Clans' branch at the Gathering Island, her inferior, Earthstar, sitting in his own. Her faithful servant, Fangs, and his 'Deputy' Moon, sat below her next to all the warriors and apprentices of DragonClan. At that moment Moonstar and Sunstar jumped into the clearing.

"Good to see you have decided to join us," Wolfstar called from her tree. "Have you accepted you accpted my overall leadership?"

Moonstar flattened her ears. "Wolfstar, we will never let you take over this forest!"

"There were always meant to be four clans in the forest!" Sunstar snarled.

Wolfstar lowered her head and narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure?"

The bushes rustled near the PhoenixClan cats, and parted to reveal the rogues of twolegplace. The collar-wearing cats pushed past their opposers and made their way to stand underneath Wolfstars shadow.

Moonstars eyes widened in fear. Sunstars fur fluffed out and he looked twice his size.

"So," the Dragon leader coughed, "are you sure about your final decision?"

Moonstar hesitated. Finally she straightened herself and said, "Wolfstar, you will _never_ take over this forest!"

Wolfstar hummed to herself. "BloodClan, attack!"

No cat moved. She looked down at the rogues. "I order you to attack!"

Serius peered up at her. "BloodClan will attack at _my _command and _my _command only."

Wolfstar snarled and leaped from her tree. She whirled to face the rogue leader and snarled in his face. "You will do as I say!"

Serius lashed out at her. Wolfstar jumped out of the way and raked her claws across his throat. The small cat gasped in shock and stumbled forward. He fell on his side, body convulsing in small spasms. After one last attempt to stand, his breath stopped short and he lay still.

Wolfstar walked forward, stepping in the puddle of blood and whipped her head around to the PhoenxClan leaders. "Well? What shall it be? Life? Or death?"

* * *

**hmmm... what will happen next...?**


End file.
